


She died

by soshii_ss



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshii_ss/pseuds/soshii_ss





	She died

“How much is this?” She asked.

 

“That’s $30 ma’am. That’s fresh from U.K.” The flower vendor replied. “But since you’re my favorite customer, it’s $20 for you.” He blushed. Why did he blush? That’s her effect to everybody. Anyone could be stunned. No exception. But sorry to say, she’s taken now...

 

“Really? Ohow thank you.” She dug her money inside her pocket. “Here, thank you again.” She smiled and left. The guy’s mouth was left open. His drool is flowing. Do you know what happen next? You wouldn’t want to know.

 

She stared at the beautiful bouquet and smiled. She rode into her motor bike and drove off to her next destination.

 

The traffic light turns into red meaning stop. She stopped and checked the bouquet in front her.

 

“Are you guys okay? Do you think she will like you?” She giggled knowing that she’s totally crazy. Why is she talking to the flowers?

 

*Toot toot*

The traffic light turned into green. She stepped on the gas. She can’t help but feel excited.

 

“Hey!! Watch out!!!!”

 

 

“Jessi, where do you think Taeyeon is now? She’s not texting or calling me.”

 

“Try to wait for her, would you? She’ll come.” Jessica smiled warmly.

 

“I thought Yuri’s coming too?”

 

“Yeah, she’s on her way too.”

 

*Kring kring.*

Tiffany and Jessica’s phone both vibrated at the same time.

 

“Tiff, its Yuri.”

 

“It’s Taeyeon.”

 

They both answered the phone excitedly.

 

“Hello?” They said in unison.

 

 

She can feel the cold pavement. She can see people around her.

“What’s wrong?” She thought. She can’t hear anything. Is she deaf? Why? She tried to stand up but she can’t. She can’t move. What exactly did happen? Her sight is unclear until it all became dark.

 

“Jessi” Tiffany’s tears began to fall.

 

“Tiff” Jessica’s tears fell too. “Yuri’s in the hospital. Her condition is critical. And she’s in coma.”

 

Tiffany hugged Jessica tightly to somehow ease the pain.

 

Jessica breaks the hug and asked, “How about Taeyeon? What did she say?”

 

“She’s on the hospital too. She had a car accident.” Tiffany burst into more tears.

 

Jessica hugged her. “Let’s go.”

 

 

“I don’t know when she will wake up. I’m sorry to say but if she finally wakes up, she’s possible to have amnesia. It will take a long time and therapy before she remembers you.” The doctor said. “I heard that a car bumped into her. The driver of the said car lost its brake. Oh, and she’s on the other room.”

 

“She?”

 

The doctor nodded. “She’s on critical condition too.”

 

“Thank you for the info doc.” Jessica smiled. When the doctor left the room, Jessica follows. Not the doctor but she searched for the driver who bumped into her girlfriend. She can feel her heart thumping. She can feel something’s wrong. What? Why? When she finally reached the room, she gasped. Why she? This is impossible! Her tears fell involuntarily. “No.” She mumbles.

 

 

She entered the room quietly, preventing herself from making any noise.

 

“Hey.”

 

She failed. The girl heard her.

 

“How is she?” The girl asked.

 

She smiled softly. “She’s fine. How about her?” She pointed the almost lifeless body on the bed.

 

“She’s critical.” The girl sighed.

 

“Do you wanna know something Tiff?”

 

Tiffany furrowed her brows. “What?”

 

“Taeyeon is the reason why Yuri is in coma.” Jessica pointed at Taeyeon’s lifeless body. “She bumped into Yuri!”

 

Tiffany’s eyes widen. “Hey! Are you saying its Taeyeon’s fault? It was an accident! She doesn’t want that to happen. She doesn’t want this to happen.”

 

“If she checked her brakes before she left, this wouldn’t happen! Yuri can give me this!” Jessica showed the bouquet. Can you still call it bouquet if it’s broken? It’s a trash.

 

“Don’t blame her! That was an accident. You don’t have the right to blame Taeyeon because Yuri is not the only one who’s critical here! Jessica, please stop this kind of shit! Get out of this room before I can do something you won’t like!”

 

Jessica glared at Tiffany and left the room.

 

Tiffany sighed. “Ignore her Tae.” She planted a kiss on Taeyeon’s forehead and arranged her bangs on its proper places.

 

 

“Why didn’t take care of yourself? Look, where you are now?” Jessica caressed the cheek of Yuri. “This is all Taeyeon’s fault.”

 

Jessica stands up and stares outside the window. “I’m going crazy Yul. I’m talking to you even if I know you won’t response. When will you wake up? You would recognize me, right?”

 

*Toooooooooooooooooooooooooooot*

 

The green zigzag lines on the apparatus went straight. Jessica panicked. “Yul! Yul!” She shook Yuri. “Wait for me, I’ll call a doctor!”

 

 

“She’s stable now.”

 

“Thanks doc.”

 

“You’re welcome. Call us whenever you need us. Okay?”

 

Jessica nodded.

 

 

After 3 months.

 

“Yul, I’m here.” Jessica placed the basket of fruits into the side table. Jessica waited for the response but received none. “Take your time honey.” She smiled.

 

*knock knock*

 

“Come in.”

 

The girl peeked through the slightly open door and smiled shyly.

 

“What are you doing here?” Jessica said coldly.

 

“It’s been 3 months, you still don’t forgive me?”

 

“Why would I? Look at her.” She pointed at Yuri. “Do you think I will forgive you?”

 

“Jessi, it’s an accident. Why can’t you accept it?” She sighed. “Okay, I’m sorry.”

 

Jessica busied herself and didn’t want to talk to Tiffany. Tiffany can’t understand why? She really loves her pride, isn’t she?

 

“Taeyeon’s dead.” Tiffany mumbled “2 months ago.”

 

Jessica stopped whatever sake she’s doing. “Say what?!”

 

Tiffany nodded and smiled sadly.

 

Jessica’s heart sank. Now she realized everything. “I’m sorry to hear that and I’m sorry for being rude.” She hugged Tiffany tightly. Where was she when Tiffany needed her the most? What kind of best friend is she? “I’m really sorry Tiff.”

 

“That’s okay. I’m moving on though. How’s she?”

 

“She is okay. I know she would be okay.”

 

“Of course she would. She’ll wake up for you.” Tiffany pats Jessica’s head lightly. Jessica’s tears fell. How could Tiffany act like this after all she’d done to her?

 

“Why?” Tiffany asked. “Don’t worry. She would recognize you.”

 

Jessica just nodded while Tiffany hugged her.

 

 

“Yuri!”

 

“Yuri, wake up!”

 

“Yuri-ah!”

 

The loud voice kept on calling her. That voice, it’s so familiar. It’s like a melody into her ears. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around.

 

“Yul!”

 

“Where are you? Sica? Why is it so dark?” She asked. “Am I blind?”

 

“No, you’re not Yuri. It’s really dark on here. Help me. I’m afraid.”

 

“How can I? I can’t see you!” She roamed her eyes around and saw a light. A little light.

 

“That’s it. You saw it. Now go into the light and you’ll finally see me.”

 

Yuri obeyed the voice. “Sica, I’m already here. I can’t still see you.”

 

“I’m over here.” A shadow waved at her.

 

Yuri went near her. “T-Taeyeon? Why are you with Jessica?”

 

“It’s time for us to go Seobang. Would you go with us?” Jessica smiled softly.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“On a safe place where we can live our lives happily and less worries.”

 

“I can’t understand.” Yuri furrowed her brows.

 

“Take my hand and you’ll understand.” Jessica offered her hand to Yuri. Yuri stared at it for a while. “If I accept this, Will we be together?”

 

Jessica nodded.

 

“But where’s Tiffany?” She turned her gaze to Taeyeon.

 

“She’s waiting for us.” Taeyeon simple said.

 

“Seobang, come on.”

 

Yuri stared at Jessica’s hands again. She misses the soft hands of the latter. Yuri stretched her hand out and accepted Jessica’s offer.

 

 

“Tiff, what took you so long? Yuri’s waiting for us!” Jessica shouted.

 

“Wait, I’m coming. Can’t she wait?” Tiffany growled.

 

Jessica is waiting impatiently for Tiffany outside. She crinkled her nose and sighed. “Aish, Hwang MiYoung!” She thought.

 

Tiffany, on the other hand, was done packing the things of Taeyeon until she saw a TaeNy picture. She smiled softly and said, “I know you’d also agree on my decision. I think I need to let go of you. It’s hard, I know. But I want to open my heart for someone who will love me. I’ll never forget about you. I love you.” Then she puts the picture inside the plastic bag.

 

“Stephanie Hwang!” Jessica yelled. Tiffany immediately got down before HellSica bursts.

 

“S-Sorry. Let’s go.” Tiffany and Jessica walk hand in hand.

 

 

“Seobang, sorry for making you wait. This is this girl’s fault.” Jessica pouted and sighed. “I miss you. Oh, wait. I have something for you.” Jessica signaled Tiffany to give her the flowers. Tiffany obeyed.

 

“Here” Jessica smiled. “Do you like it?” She let out a heavy sigh. “Take care of yourself huh? I hope you’re happy up above with Taeng.”

 

When Tiffany heard the nickname ‘Taeng’, she smiled and thought. “I also hope that.”

 

Jessica cleaned the grave of Yuri and said, “I love you so much.”


End file.
